


Chores

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, Saiyans eat waaaaay too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: October 5th: Chores - 100 words - Sometimes mundane, everyday tasks can be fun!
Relationships: Dende & Son Gohan
Series: Drabble Ball Z [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 3





	Chores

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Cell Games saga.

Dende usually didn’t mind doing the dishes. He found it a soothing activity at the end of a long day of watching over Earth to stand in front of a sink full of warm water and gently scrub food debris from plates.

This, however, was ridiculous. He grimaced as he looked at the pile of dishes, the teetering pile of porcelain almost reaching the high domed ceiling. 

“Thanks for inviting us for dinner, Dende,” Gohan said, grinning as he deposited another armful of plates on the counter. 

He should have known better than to volunteer when the Son family visited.


End file.
